love, life and NYC
by MorganLovesFinchel
Summary: Finchel and Klaines journey to NYC after graduation... will their hearts survive ?
1. Chapter 1 : The break up

" i can't do this Finn... Not again... Not after what happened with Quinn. That was the final straw... We can't keep doing this Finn... We can't keep hurting each other..."

"Rach, please... I know i shouldn't have lied... I thought i was protecting you... i really did... I see now i was only hurting you... I've grown from my mistakes... I never should have lied to you, i know but please... one more chance Rachel... I can't live my life without you... If there's no Finchel... There's no Finn... One more chance Rach, one more chance... please"

" I-I can't Finn, it hurts too much... I have to go... Please stop calling... Goodbye."

As i put the phone down i feel like crawling into my bed and dying. That was it. It was over. No more Finchel. No more us. How did we get here? How did we become such a mess? We had one little argument... A little disagreement about New York and he ran into the arms of Quinn flipping Fabray! Why her? Every single time we have the slightest bit of trouble he runs into the arms of another women... Not this time. Rachel Berry is worth more than that, and now that I'm moving to new york i will be even stronger! Kurt, Blaine and I will be perfectly fine on our own... One less mouth to feed i guess and less time needed to protect my heart and focus on my career. It's going to be AMAZING! 4 days to goooo !

I woke up the next morning with tear stained eyes. i had cried myself to sleep curled up in my bed singing along to funny girl... I can't remember when i feel asleep but i remember watching the movie at least 4 times... i just left it on repeat... I didn't want to face the day... I had to be at the mall by 12 to meet Kurt, he said i needed a new "I don't need Finn Hudson, i have a dream and a Kurt" outfit and i TOTALLY agreed but it was going to take at least 2 hours to get myself back up to standard so i got up, had a a shower, did my hair, put on my clothes, pink sweater and skinny jeans (My style had changed a lot since senior year) and jumped in my car ready to face the day Berry style!

When i reached the mall i went to meet Kurt in Starbucks... I needed caffeine! There blowing bubbles into his mug like a big kid while punching numbers into his iphone was none other than Kurt Hummel - Future star and I'm proud to say my best friend...

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

I giggled as i sat at the the table behind my pre-ordered caramel latte...

"Miss Rachel Berry, I was just about to call you... where the hell have you been?"

"Argh... Just been one of those mornings... my hair was doing this weird pouffy thing and i was still drained from my late night phone call with Finn... He just doesn't understand that it's over i guess..."

"Well on a happier note" He smiled as he stared into my eyes, " I have to admit I'm loving the outfit today... Highly approved compared to the NOT so sexy, school girl, librarian SHREEK..." He began to silently clap his hands... HAHA Kurt very funny...

"OI! It was cute... But yeah... I've grown from that... Grown from being silly... And grown from Finn Hudson!

"YOU GO GIRL!"

We giggled. Ok we didn't exactly giggle... We snorted.

"Now listen to me when i say this. Just because that Neanderthal is my step brother DON'T YOU DARE for one minute think that i am on his side! When it comes down to it, YOU'RE MY GIRL! He's the one that broke YOUR heart so don't think hes getting ANY type of sympathy from me!" I love Kurt... He always knows the right things to say to me...

"Kurt i love you... So much... I really don't know what i'd do or be without you..."

I grinned as i leant across the table wrapping my arms around him as a tear (a happy tear, but a tear none the less) began to roll down my cheek that i wiped away as i leaned back into my seat and took a swig of my latte. I couldn't believe that in 3 DAYS me and Kurt would be in New york with his hunk of a boyfriend...

I returned home with Kurt to pack my newly purchased items in my suitcase to find a note stuck to my front door.

"Rach, I need to see you, please call me... :( xxx"

Only one person has EVER called me Rach and i did not want to see them right now... so i screwed up the piece of paper, threw it in the trash and proceeded to my bedroom to find another pink note stuck to my window...

"I know you screwed up the note, just like i screwed up our relationship but please call me... i need you... I am NOTHING without you Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you more than i've ever loved anyone in my life Rach. Please. xxxxxx"

The paper begin to become stained with my tears as the rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. What am I supposed to do now?

**Authors note: Hi, so this is my first ever fanfic so i have no idea what i'm doing... i hope you liked this though... i have the next chapter ready so once i get some reviews for this chapter (what you liked and what you didn't) i'll edit it and upload it... only if you want me to though... i think this story could go really far so please review let me know what you think... Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Take me back

Chapter Two : Take me back...

"What do you want to do Rachel? It's up to you... That's why we're here..."

"Blaine. Seriously? We've been here for 6 HOURS! It's 10 o'clock and the only thing we've got out of her is she MAY still love him... Rachel, honey, I love you but PLEASE just call him..."

"I dunno Kurt, is it really the best thing for me to do?"

"YES!" Merchades, Blaine and Kurt screamed in unison.

Bless 'em, we had been there for a VERY long time but I really did not know what to do... Yes i still loved Finn but could i take him back? How many times did i have to cope with this?

"OK, so I'll call him... Is that enough... or should i go round or shoul-

"Just call him!" Kurt interrupted, throwing his head back onto the arm rest of the couch.

**XxX**

I woke up the next morning with Merchades' arm in my face while Kurt and Blaine lay wrapped in each others arms under a blanket on the living room floor. It reminded me of the nights Finn and I spent in there watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other... I glanced at the clock, releasing it was 10.34 i bowed off the couch, Finn would be here in 26 minutes! I had to get ready !

"Kurt! Blaine! WAKE UP! We have like, 20 MINUTES to make me look like, I dunno..."

"a goddess! " Mechades giggled.

**XxX**

Around 20 minutes later there was an assertive knock at the door, I hurried out of the kitchen while Kurt called after me,

"act aloof... Remember HE needs YOU! you DON'T need HIM!"

The kitchen door slammed shut as the best friends a girl could ask for hid in the kitchen, just to be nosey...

"Finn, come-come in..."

"Thank you for calling me, we haven't really talked, just me and you, face to face i mean... Are-are your dads home?"

"Err no... Their on a busy trip so they won't be home until tomorrow morning..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want something to drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine thanks..."

There it was again, the awkward silence and i just couldn't control myself. Everything I had been thinking all week just began to spill out...

"Finn. What is there left to say? Really? I mean I've said all i needed to say... We had ONE little argument and then I wake up with a text from Karofsky with a video of you sucking Quinn's face off... I mean what's that about? How am I meant to trust you in New York with all those flawless women when you can't even be around Quinn flipping Fabray and keep your tongue in your mouth?"

I swallowed the tears as i glared him in the eye as he searched for words, before taking my hand.

"Rach, you have to understand I was drunk! I was at Pucks telling him how much i wanted to call you and pled for forgiveness and he told me to man up so we went to this bar and Quinn was there for her cousin's hen night and she was really drunk too... We were talking about how much she screwed up hurting Sam, and I was saying how bad I felt about our argument and she said we'd fine and that as much as it pained her to say we were perfect for each other and i totally agreed 'cause lets face it Rach, Finchel is the best thing to happen to Mckinley since Mr schu... Then she just leant over and kissed me and I know I didn't stop it but my whole body was screaming this isn't Rachel! Stop it! And then i threw up, 'cause it made me feel physically sick and i wanted to kill Dave for recording it but he doesn't even remember it he was so drunk and i can't blame him for something I did wrong, and Rach, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, the only flawless girl is you! I want to be the one that calms your nerves on the way to auditions, I want to be the one to say I told you so when you leave with the lead role, I want to be the one that places the engagement ring on you finger, I want to be the one to say i do, I want to be the one holding you hand at that scanny thing of our first child, I want to be there when we send our kids to nursery and I want to be there when they graduate and head of to college. I want to grow old with you Rach, please... One more chance..."

Tears began to glide down Finns cheek as he grazed my thigh with his hand...

"Emm... Excuse me for just one minute..." I whispered as i ran up the stairs before Kurt ran out of the kitchen grabbing Finn's full attention and following me up the stairs calling my name... Well done Kurt. You blew your cover...

"Kurt! what the hell are you doing here? Did Finn see you?" i screamed as he walked into my bedroom slamming the door behind him...

"Are you going to take him back?"

"I-I dunno... Do you think i should? I mean, my heads a little wrecked right now... I can't think straight"

The room went silent.

"Well, as I said when this all started, you're my girl. But I may have failed to mention that yesterday was the first time Finn had left his bedroom in 6 days! Today was the first time he's even uttered the word shower or brushed his teeth, he's had Faithfully on full blast all week to cover the sounds of his tears and hasn't eaten all week either... Carol's tried talking to him but he just ends up crying into her shoulders about how much he screwed up... He was even planning on following you to New York even if you didn't want him..."

OMG. Why am I doing this? Finn forgave me for kissing Noah last year, why can't I forgive him?

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have kept this from me!"

"'Because... As I said earlier, YOU'RE my girl! He gets NO sympathy from me!"

I didn't hesitate to answer him... I flung open my bedroom door, flew down the stairs before flinging myself upon Finn and grazing his lips with mine...

"I love you so much Miss Berry" he whispered into my lips

"I love you too Finn.."

"Is Finchel back then?" he giggled

"Stronger than ever..."

"New York better watch out!"

"you bet!"

i pushed myself off him before composing myself, WOW... How does the feel of his skin get me so worked up? And turning to the kitchen to release my captives, giggling as Blaine ran up the stairs screaming

"Thank God for that I really gotta PEEEEEEEEEE!"


	3. WRITERS NOTE : PLEASE READ

Hi, OK so I am so sorry for the long wait but the next chapter has been so hard to write. I have total writers block. Now I know exactly how Rachel felt writing that song... So PLEASEEEEE send me all your ideas, obviously you will get the credit, I need help... And also thank you to my lovely girl Sophia for all your help :)


End file.
